Fallen Avenger
by RescueMissPotts
Summary: When Steve Rogers is killed in action and becomes an Angel years later he becomes granted as an Guardian Angel, sworn to a mortal he must find on Earth. On Earth he meets Tony Stark and forgets his duty resulting in deadly consequences. Tony Stark x Steve Rogers
1. Death

The sounds of gunfire filled the air around them as the smell of gunpowder rose like a cloud around them in a mist. The smell was almost intoxicating and suffocating. The smell of war lay for miles. The pouring rain seemed to mimic their feelings, the thick mud making it difficult to move. Bullets flew through the air only missing those who managed to dodge them. The trampling feet, a death trap for anyone that fell.

In the brunt of the fight, where the soldiers were at war, one man stood out among them all. He was costumed in a navy outfit and mask which was ripped and stained by battle. He clung tightly onto a large round shield made with the hardest metal, with colours circling on it like that of a target. Red, white &amp; blue with a star in the middle. An American Patriot. A new hero that had sprung up not long ago, not only gaining respect of a few people, but an entire nation. His name was Steve Rogers, once known as a short, blonde, skinny wimpy boy, now leading an entire army into battle. He was now known as Captain America, due to a special super serum that had been created, he was now the strongest one of them all. Beside him, throwing punches and firing guns was his best friend Bucky. Amazingly holding his own through the body of attacks that surrounded them.

Steve threw his shield watching it soar through the air like a frisbee, knocking everyone over everyone in its path. At the same time he threw punches and kicks, trying to pave a way from the enemies. He quickly jumped catching his shield with one hand and holding it in front of him to rebound the bullets now continuously shooting at him. A man ultimately skilled with his shield, nobody could compare.

"THIS IS WAY OUVER OUR HEADS CAPTAIN". Bucky shouted at him, sending at elbow into his attacker's face. "There is no way we can get through them all". He ducked a punch and sent a kick straight to the guys abdomen.

Steve rammed two attackers with his shield, watching as a colleague of his shot them directly in the head. Bucky was right. There was 10 times as many as they had expected and prepared for. Sure they were killing a lot of enemies, but Steve was all too aware of the amount of men he was losing around him. Had becoming Captain America even been worth it anymore? Every moment was surrounded by death.

"ORDERS CAPTAIN". one of his men shouted out, ripping a knife out of a bloody fallen body.

He'd made up his mind. He was in charge. His word is what they hung onto like the gospel. He couldn't lose anymore men. He needed them all for a bigger battle that was arising anyday now. HYDRA abiding their time for a takeover. Throwing them little battles, killing and exhausting them until they least expected the big one. He didn't like to run away from a battle, but if he didn't do something now none of them would walk away alive and the injuried desperately needed attention. Be a leader, protect your men.

They look up to you. You're nothing without them.

He knocked his shield against an attacker, causing them to fly across the fight. An explosion of fire blew up next to them, causing a shockwave to send half of the battle flying backwards with the debris and mud.

"FALL BACK!". he shouted to his men loudly.

"FALL BACK!". Bucky shouted in echo along with a few others.

Now they would have to fight their way out of this. Blood and bullet marks were beginning to cover Steve's shield as he covered himself behind it and ran, using it like a ramming guard. The enemies refused to let them escape easily, putting everything into striking them down. The sound of metal hitting Steve's shield rung in his ears, the vibration running through it running up his hands and trembling up his arms. He put all his anger and revenge into his fight, hearing the sound of colleagues screams before they fell motionless to them ground. It was a chaotic horror. He couldn't deny. It infected his dreams and mind.

Steve and Bucky continued to watch each other during the fight. They always had each others backs through anything and war was no excuse. Having a friend like that it battle, slightly put your mind at ease. You knew that someone was watching you and protecting you.

"BUCKY CATCH" Steve shouted noticing a gunner and throwing him the shield. Bucky jumped and caught it in mid air, shielding himself from the rain of bullets that rained down on him like hail. "THANKS….". but his voice cut off, eyes wide in horror as he stared back at his best friend who was now exposed to the world and perfect timing.

Steve realised his mistake, reflecting the fear in Bucky's face. All he had thought at that moment was of protecting his best friend until he felt it. One bullet to his back, the other to his neck. He let out a huge scream of pain and threw out his hands as fell under the trampling feet into the mud, with a splash and gargle.

"STEEEVE". Bucky screamed, running to his best friends aid, fighting through the bodies with the shield. Bucky kept himself sheltered by the shield and knelt on the ground trying to stop the blood escaping the wound on Steve's neck. His face grew pale as the precious warm blood ran through his fingers in a stream. This had to be a nightmare.

"Don't leave me buddy come on". Bucky croaked, face drenched with rain as he cradled Steve's head in his hands.

Steve coughed up blood looking up at Bucky. He'd saved his life, thats all that really mattered. Now Bucky and the others had to get out before it was too late. He knew his friend would never accept that. "T-Take the shield and lead them out Bucky, you're… their leader now".

"DONT DO THIS DAMMIT!". Bucky yelled "We need you".

Steve could feel the cold creeping into his bones. He refused to tell Bucky he couldn't feel his legs. He was starting to feel quite tired and heavy. There was no way he was going to get out of this alive. He was the ultimate sacrifice.

"I'll carry you".

"That will just weigh you down, go please Bucky".

"NO Steve".

"Bucky that IS AN ORDER!" Steve growled in pain, gritting his teeth "GO NOW".

Bucky squeezed Steve's hand and took off running, shouting to the other men with the shield out.

A shadow slipped over Steve, slowing up the rain and he looked up as a face stood over him, glaring back. The figure took out a gun and pointed it at Steve's head. So this was how it was going to end. Dying at the hands of an enemy. So be it.

"Long live Captain America" the figure snickered before pulling the trigger.

He closed his eyes tightly. A gunshot and all had ended.


	2. Falling

A lot of people wonder if Heaven is really a place or just a place people have created to comfort themselves of the thought of really what happens after death. Its always been a debate. Different sides, different stories. If Heaven exists does so Hell? You have creationist and big bang theory battles, but who is to say?

Well Heaven does exist at least that is where Steve believes he is. Of course it's Heaven. Ever since he woke up it's been Heaven. What else could it be? Golden gates, white gowns and halos. He walks on clouds, he is alive (which he did get shot in the head) and he woke up with wings. Big pure white feathery wings. Time seemed to pass differently in Heaven and already since he'd woken up he had been in the clouds for over 70 years. He hasn't aged since the time he was shot and he's been at peace. He could look down on people when he wanted to. Mainly two people: Bucky and Peggy Carter. He didn't know if it was cause of his death, but their lives were working out for them pretty fine. Peggy now an Agent of SHEILD, a secret organisation that Howard Stark had founded. And Bucky, a family after leading all the battles Captain America would have led.

But Steve had now happily settled into this new life in death. It wasn't Earth but he was alive to an extent and he wasn't alone of course. Still up here he was known as Captain America, patriotics and children looking up to their hero. He hadn't explored the full boundaries of Heaven, so he didn't see everyone he knew up here. He rather keep to his place. Don't dwell where you weren't placed or something like that he thought.

He sat on the cloud in the sunlight, curiously watching a little five year old boy who looked back at him, throwing a stone up and down in the air. In his hand, Steve held a poor replica version of his trusty shield that a few teenagers had scrapped together, complete with the planted colours, of course uneven. As far as he knew it was a trash can lid, but he'd never bring that up to them. Along the sides, kids stood watching intensely. They loved watching their hero showing off his shield skills and Steve loved the kids. They helped the years pass without him feeling the pangs of loneliness, eating away at him. They had it had enough and the least he could do was entertain them.

"Ready?". the red haired kid shouted, eyes flashing to an apple that sat on a cloud above them.

Steve gave a nod and readied the shield to the exact right position. The feeling of the shield in his hands felt oh so right. He could have never lived without it or at least a replica. He was made for it.

The kid threw the stone and with a minor adjustment of the shield the stone rebounded off it and shot straight through the apple. The young children cheered and laughed, clapping away. Steve gave a little smile at the kids as a few ran up to hug him, dressed in Captain America masks. Some of these kids were up here alone and it was almost touching he'd giving them some hope to live off.

He said goodbye to the children and walked off still clinging onto the shield. His white gown dragged along the clouds, causing disturbed wisps of white to wash around his feet. A halo hovered above his head, glowing like a light yellow disc. His wings rippled slightly as he walked, occasionally a feather or so moulting from them. If he was surrounded and idolised, then why did part of him feel so sad and alone? It didn't make sense. Like a billionaire with money, but filled with a depressing darkness of being alone.

He gave a little sigh and walked over to a guy he had befriended not long after he had woken up in this place. The guy named Alex was sitting under a tree in a park with at this time was almost overrun by people. He was completely focused in reading his book, some crime mystery he guessed just by the cover.

"Hey". Steve said to Alex who jumped in fright at the sudden realisation of his presence.

"Oh woah Steve, give me a heartattack". he smiled at the angel before looking at his shield "Might as well get surgery to make it an extra limb".

Steve chuckled and sat next to Alex who closed up his book, giving a sigh as the sunlight warmed up his skin.

"It's for the kids, they love it". Steve said innocently. Well it wasn't completely a lie.

Alex raised his eyebrow "I don't think its all for the kids buddy admit it, you miss it".

He swallowed a lump in his throat and put down the shield. He didn't miss the fighting, but he missed being the Captain. "Maybe a bit".

"If it helps I miss my car". Alex sighed "V8 beauty".

Steve hesitated "You mean the car you uh….".

"The one I died in? Yeah sadly. Ridden off. I mean it wasn't my mistake. Guy crossed the centreline around a corner. Couldn't swerve on a bridge, hillside to my left".

Steve bit his lip as he looked at Alex who looked down. You just never know when your time is up. There one day gone the next. The guy looked quite young to.

"1978".

"Not fair huh?". Steve said, giving Alex a pat on the back.

Alex's eyes clouded over with a dull look "Yeah…but you can't stop it".

Steve looked away into the park. Everyone, every baby, every teen, every adult here had died someway. Most stories he was glad he didn't have to hear. A lot he betted would be heartbreaking. Alex did have a family, well had. A wife, a little baby boy. They had both turned up to the scene of the accident and were there holding onto him as he passed away. He was forever watching down on them. His son had a family now, his wife never remarried and was sick with cancer. In the sad way soon they should be reunited It was a horribly unfair life.

A prickly feeling burnt at his wrist causing him to let out a hiss.

Alex looked up "Steve? You okay?".

Steve looked at his wrist, eyes big and concerned. Lightly burnt like a brown tattoo onto his wrist was what looked like a runeish symbol. Where had that come from? Was that something that ever happened to angels? He showed his wrists to Alex.

Alex looked wide eyed himself "That is very strange".

The runeish symbol which looked like an angel releasing a dove lightly glowed along with his halo as a dark yellow. That also had never happened before. He looked up at it with a querying look.

"In all my time here I've never seen this happen".

Neither had he. Had never even hear of it. A coolish strong breeze began to blow, causing their wings to flutter. Wisps of cloud rose around them like a mist. A female blonde haired angel sitting on the bench leapt up and ran over and looked straight at Steve's halo. Her eyes were massive with excitement.

"Amazing" she breathed.

"What…hey" he yelped as the woman grabbed his wrist and whispered a foreign tongue while tracing the symbol. Alex looked in between them both as the woman grinned.

"I hope you're ready Steve" she said with an excited voice "I've only seen this once before up here".

"Excited for what?".

She stepped back, looking at the cloud below them "See it as a promotion. They are making you a Guardian Angel to someone on Earth".

Steve rose an eyebrow in confusion "What?".

Just as he'd finished speaking the wisping of cloud grew thicker as the cloud below them began to thin out, showing the world below.

Alex gasped "Guardian angel".

Steve and Alex jumped up and creeped back off the cloud with the woman, but everywhere Steve stepped the cloud began to thin as if it was trying to rid of him.

"You're going back down to Earth Steve". Alex whispered a little smile spreading across his face.

"I can't". Steve looked terrified "Not now. I'm not ready. Who will I be paired with?"

"You'll get the instructions on Earth". the woman said squinting her eyes as the mist of blowing cloud was becoming wilder.

"Steve, give my family my love". Alex yelled.

"I w….I mean no I'm not going down". Steve yelled running, with every step now large holes emerged in the clouds gaping down to the clearly emerging world below.

Everyone was now watching Steve stumble and yelp as he ran. He could almost feel his halo now burning along with his wrist. He was being extremely disobedient he knew, but he just wasn't ready. The clouds were starting to disappear all around him, but still he was fighting not to go. He took a big leap and gasped as he landed on nothing. He quickly grabbed onto the next cloud edge frantically and let out a scream as his hands began to slip through it. The last glimpse of Heaven was of Alex and everyone running towards him and looking down through the gap as he began to fall.

He was now falling backwards, the wind crushing against him. He twisted difficultly in mid air screaming and thrashing. The air was almost suffocating, smothering his screams.

"I CANT FLY WHY DIDNT I LEARN". he desperately flapped his wings which were now gently moulting more than ever.

So he had jumped out of planes in his time, due to the serum in his system, but this was a little too high for him and at this speed well possibly messy. He hit through clouds, preparing to be winded, but all the clouds did was tickle against him and tear at his wings, ripping out more feathers as he tumbled and turned.

"NO FEATHERS STAY PLEASE".

The ground lay before him. Lakes, rivers, fields, mountains all marked out like a map. He was a skydiver with no parachute. All he could think about was what happened when he landed. How would he land? He screamed and yelped more. The burning had now stopped. His gown was now torn and ripped, flapping in the air. He was in distress now. He tried to focus on breathing, but trembling and adrenaline was rushing through him.

"I don't want to die again". he yelled.

He looked around at the clouds which were now starting to disappear. He heard a rumbling and looked below, seeing a big passenger jet fly past not far below him. The ground was getting closer now. What if there were no instructions? What if he wasn't a Guardian Angel but had become a Fallen? What was he going to do? He was technically dead. His thoughts were going into overdrive, his heart in a state of shock. This was happening all too fast. Flocks of birds were now beginning to pass him. He roughly counted down the feet he was dropping.

Now things were beginning to become noticeable on the ground. How was he supposed to land? Feet first? He quickly looked at his wings. Some feathers still present, but most had been ripped out, leaving his wings looking skeletonish. Now the ground was rushing up to greet him and all he could do was let out a huge scream and cover his face preparing for impact. The grass paddock rushed up to him and then there was darkness.


	3. Reminiscing

His eyes fluttered open revealing a hotel looking building on the other side of the fence as he lay there on the grass motionless. Not one bit of pain invaded his body. Obviously once dead pain was nothing to really worry about. That was a relief. He pushed himself up and looked around, slightly paranoid somebody had seen him fall. Luckily enough where he was nobody seemed to go. One or two horses stood there eating in the paddock he was in. He then looked at the ground half expecting to see his body dented into the grass. Nothing, good.

He stood up and went to dust off his gown, but jumped in surprise. He wasn't wearing a gown. Now he was wearing jeans, black shoes, a t-shirt and a brown jacket on top. Just to blend into modern society. He tried to see his wings but nothing was visible behind him, yet he could feel them. With no wings out in the open he felt more exposed and separated than ever. He washed his hand over the air above his head, wishing he could feel a halo hovering above. There to was no halo.

"Okay lets not panic now". he whispered to himself, his breathing starting to deepen as he walked around on the spot lostly.

Where on Earth was he? The instructions? He began to walk towards the sound of civilisation and stopped as he noticed a paper on the ground. He unfolded the paper causing an angel feather to fall out. He let go of the breath he didn't realise he had been holding in. The instructions written like a scroll were written simply:

_1\. You shall appear like a mortal to everyone until you have found your purpose._

_2\. It's important to keep your wings hidden and tell no one what you are._

_3\. Once you have found your human to guard you will become your new form._

_4\. Keep your magic hidden._

_5\. You will know when you have found your purpose._

Once he had finished reading it the paper dissolved to dust in his hands. Well the instructions seemed quite simple. The only trouble was actually trying to find this person he was supposed to guard and what signs?

_You will know when you find them._

He looked around for a sign or a feeling. Nothing. He sighed and started to walk off feeling blind. He looked at the buildings he began to pass. Such modernisation it was overwhelming for a war veteran. Then there were the cars that rushed past as he retched the road. How much the style of the era had changed. The clothing, the hairstyles. He looked confused at the little objects people held in their hands as they walked by. Everyone seemed to have them. Various sizes to. He swerved to avoid people on the sidewalk. Even if he blended in the world was still fill of rude people. Wings, halo and gown may have been a bit too strange.

He'd open his mouth to speak, to try and ask for directions, but everyone just walked past as if he was non-existent. Some things from the past never changed.

He looked in the windows of shops and managed to spot a poster advertising a huge annual event. "So I'm in Malibu". Steve tilted his head to the side "That's different".

At that moment a prickling feeling traveled up his body, causing him to spin around on the spot. It felt like static, making the hair on his arm stand on end. Across the street a woman walked out of a cafe, coffee in hand, talking into something she was holding to her ear. There seemed to be a glowing aurora around her that almost seemed to drag Steve towards her. That was his purpose.

"It's her". he muttered, his instinct kicking in.

His mind was centred on her as he began to walk towards her. Narrow minded and focused like a bug to a light.

_Don't loose her. _

Mind a focused mess he didn't register the fact he was walking in front of people that knocked into him, looking hugely disgraced with his rudeness. In fact he even walked across the road without paying attention to the cars. That was the woman he was supposed to guard. Just then there was a screech of breaks and Steve broke from his trance just to see a car slam into his side. Steve hit the bonnet before being thrown across the road, knocked out.

** ...**

Luckily once again there was no pain. At best he probably would have broken a dozen bones, or cracked his head open, broken neck even, but he hadn't. All of a sudden he felt grateful for being an angel. As his eyes flickered open they revealed a blurred world of light and smudges. On the corner of his eye he saw blurred movement.

"Oh shit I've got to call you back, I think I just killed someone" said one shocked voice that slowly became close beside him.

"YOU FRACKING IDIOT YOU JUST HIT HIM". a new gruff voice snapped.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!". a female voice demanded.

A sudden blurred image of a person leaning over him slightly, nudging his shoulder. "Please be okay". the male voice whispered

"He's waking up".

"Talking while on your cellphone, typical hero dumbass".

"Woah I've right here buddy, it was a collect call alright? This guy should check both ways before crossing".

"Cant charm your way out of this dude".

"Shut up the hell up both of you".

The voices he could hear sounded like a women and two men. The sound of cars slowing driving past, with a few distant voices, obviously spectators. His vision started to clear more, now not as blurred. He squinted his eyes. No it couldn't be the guy staring back at him, unless he hadn't aged in 70 years. Was he even alive? Howard Stark? It just couldn't be he thought.

"Howard is that you?" Steve croaked, squinting more looking up at the figure.

His vision cleared and sharpened. With vision now settled it revealed a guy that was not Howard at all, but there was no way he was not related to him. That face and clothing style even if he was wearing sunglasses. The look on the guy's face was of shock as soon as he'd mentioned the name.

"H-howard….no…." the man looked almost scared, dropping the device he was holding in his hand.

"Dude are you okay?". The other guy said, looking terrified. He looked like the type of the guy that lived at the beach and was fussing over Steve in a mess "That jerkward hit you" he nudged his head towards the Howard look alike who had now gone silent and still "Just because he owns Stark Industries he thinks he can knock people off".

"Stark…." Steve's eyes were huge as he glared at the silent man "Then you do know Howard".

The Howard look alike just blinked with a blank expression. What was his problem?

"That's his son dude. Howard's long dead".

The man keeping silent cringing at the word 'dead'. Well it had been quite a few years. Most of everyone he ever knew would be long dead or close enough to it. Steve's mind was now reeling and he pushed himself up, ignoring the slight jab of pain in his side. That had been hell of an impact. He stumbled back looking at them and the other onlookers watching from the sidewalk.

"Woah dude you just got hit by a car, wait for an ambulance".

"No no time" Steve said slipping on his words slightly and looking around in alarm.

Where was that woman? She was no where. No he couldn't lose her. He'd now have to find her again. He put his hands to his head in panic. She could be anywhere. What if she was an out-of-towner?

_No no no this can't be happening?_

_"_Where did that girl go?" Steve asked desperately, eyeing them all up.

"What girl?" the woman asked giving a confused look.

"She was over there, I have to find her".

"Bro you just got hit by a car, I think you hit your head".

"No I'm fine". Losing every ounce of his mind, but fine.

"What's your name?"

"Steve Rogers".

A weird strangled sound came from the silent guy who now looked twice as terrified. Steve looked towards the silent man who was slowly taking his sunglasses off, revealing wide brown eyes. "He….died" the silent guy said "Long ago. He was Captain America. You can't really think you are him. Sure you have the uh…." he trailed off squinting his eyes "Hair and possibly build but thats about it".

Steve studied the man who was now staring at him in equal curiosity. The son of Howard Stark. He wasn't surprised about it. More amazed with how much they seemed to reflect each other. The past and future creating a full circle. He went to speak again to the man, but was interrupted by the sound of a approaching siren.

"That's the ambulance thank god".

Steve yelped "No no ambulance" and without another word that they could speak he began to run down the road. His speed increased faster and he quickly looking around as he ran, trying desperately to find the woman. This had to be some cruel test. It was near impossible. He quickly looked behind to see if anyone was following him. Nope coast was clear thank god. He jogged into a alley and stopped to lean against the wall in the shadows. He took a deep breath and looked around before continuing to explore. He had no idea where to go, who to talk to. He was indeed lost and doomed.

"Okay just stay calm Steve, take it a step at a time". he took a breath and kicked the trashcan with such force it bent and flew across the alley.

All he could really do now was hope the angels had hooked him up with money, find the nearest hotel and try to figure out exactly what he was going to do. The thought made him sick to his stomach, but this was his life now figuratively speaking. What else could go wrong?


	4. Destiny

Well he was right. The angels had been extremely generous to him and haven't completely left him in the lurch. In the pocket of his leather jacket he'd found a nice ward of cash to use. He remained settled behind the building he'd hidden behind until he was sure everyone who had witnessed his embarrassing display had moved on. He looked up at the sky, watching the clouds above slowly move across the sky. No use pining for his old home, there was now a job to be done. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and creeped out from the shadows head down to avoid eye contact. He didn't know if anyone was up to play on his past. Were there any strongly patriotic people around? If so anyone of them could probably recognise him. He rounded the corner and entered the first building entrance he came to which happened to be that of a bar and cafe.

A few people looked in his direction as he entered, but with his head still down none seemed to recognise him at all. They didn't seem the type that would even put it past him. Young adults, too busy looking into device things they held in their hand. Everyone had these things which made him slightly curious. Lights shone over a few people that were busy playing pool. The sound of modern music filled the air, music he couldn't quite grasp on. This was what modern culture was into? Either way he was glad nobody seemed to interested in his presence. Some were drinking their caffeinated coffees and little muffins near a conjoined cafe as he passed before moving towards the bar area which was a hive of activity for so early in the day. What time was it anyway?

He sat with a huff in one of the bar stools at the bar and began to read off the menu in front of him on a chalkboard. What was half this stuff? Everything sounded too fancy and foreign. He was about to ask the guy next to him, before he stopped himself, realising who he was. Nothing to panic about, it was just the guy who had hit him with his car in deep talk with one of the waitresses. The son Stark. He bit his tongue hard to reframe from speaking. He finally settled for a beer. giving the waitress a tip who looked slightly flustered at the generosity.

He remained silent, only watching the man on the corner of his eye. He was in deep conversation with the blonde who seemed to be hanging on every word of his, eyes glowing in amazement. All he heard was the tail end of flirting and compliments between the two. Before he could turn away the man looked at him and spat out half the wine he was trying to swallow. The blonde jumped and immediately began to wipe down the counter shooting him an unimpressed glare.

"This stuff just better be super strong". the man muttered, eyeing up the glass of red wine "Either that or it better be a nightmare".

Steve couldn't help but look curiously at this man who stared back at him in a sort of shock and awe as he took him in. He was reading Steve's face like a book. He probably thought he was hallucinating, imaging this twin like person.

"You're not though are you?". he croaked, leaning away from him "You...but its impossible...no...no I refuse to believe this".

The man frowned his brown eyes at his glass of wine and scratched his beard furiously and let out a frustrated laugh. This guy was really keen on him just being an trick of the mind.

"I've got it". he said suddenly clapping his hands to make Steve jump "You're a cosplayer, a very good cosplayer. Let me guess 5 years or so in the business. Comic Con was a few months back dude in Seattle, but it's a very good costume. You had me fooled. Impressive even.

The solider blinked blankly as if this man was speaking jibberish "What's a cosplayer?".

"You're joking right?".

"Was that meant to be a joke?".

"Jesus Christ dude...".

Steve scrunched his nose up at the profanity. This man had no manners to save himself "Rude".

"Oh god you are him aren't you?". the man asked looking around alarmedly, hand slightly trembling around the drink "Dad's prized hero sitting right beside me in a bar" he gave a nervous laugh "Great".

"Howard Stark". Steve said slowly, watching his reaction at the words.

"Oh yes". the man muttered sarcastically "Only thing more important than his child, or well two" his eyes shot to Steve, a flicker of jealously streaming through the alcohol in his eyes. Was there a slight grudge he was holding?

"And you are?".

A smug little smile spread across his face "Why I'm Tony Stark of Stark Industries or to you as Howard's son, but i'd rather be known as the other".

Steve nodded and watched him take another swig of his wine before ushering the waiter to get him another. This guy must have inherited a load from his father and not just in his looks. The suit he was wearing defiantly didn't look cheap nor did the wine he'd purchased or shoes. The style didn't stray at all too far from Howard. Tony shone a smile at the female waiter who blushed and ran off to her next costumer. There it was, the Stark charm.

"So how long you been..." he trailed off, trying to think of how to put his words "Been uh where ever you have been all this time? Because last thing anyone heard you were really dead and i mean really dead".

_Keep EVERYTHING a secret_ he heard a voice hiss in his ears that made him shutter. He may have been here alone in person, but they or someone was watching him. Waiting for a slip up possibly.

"What's the date?".

"2012".

Steve hesitated, calculating the years. This was going to sound very strange, even to himself it did "70 years or so?".

"I'm not drunk enough for this". Tony muttered drinking more, eyes widening.

Steve looked away from him and began to drink his drink. The chilling cold of it kept him focused. He looked at Tony's hands which were fidgeting around his glass and every so often tapping on the counter.

"So where, how, why and when?". the suited man asked, now looking curiously at Steve "You can't just expect me to believe this shit without a really believable and good explanation".

The soldier remained quite. What could he say? He could slightly hear the slur in Tony's voice. The more agitation, the more he was going to drink. He'd learnt that and more from his father who had been an alcoholic. Lying? Could angels even physically lie? He was soon to find out. "Been around in hiding". He swallowed the lump in his throat feeling a burning over his head from where his halo would be.

"Oh and you know you just look young and not at all 70 and yeah Im aware of the serum but still you should have aged some". frustration was twisting his face "It's just….egh….nope I'm not dealing with this sir or whoever you are".

Tony gulped down the rest of the glass and jumped off the stool and slightly stumbled. Steve went to grab him just to have a hiss spat back at him from the man.

"I don't know who the hell you are. I've met really crazy fans that in the end even believe they are their idol. Please don't touch or follow me". Tony spun around and stormed off, every so often he swayed in a step.

Ignoring him Steve walked after him and followed him out of the bar. The drunk man was muttering loudly under his breath about freaks and nut cases in the city before he walked over to a very modern and expensive looking parked car. He was going to drive?

"Don't you have a place to be?". Tony grumbled in an ask, yanking open the door.

"I was hoping you'd know somewhere I could stay". Steve replied in a neutral expression.

"Yeah well no". with that Tony slammed the door and started the car with a rev of the engine.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking up the street. Couldn't be a place to stay too far from here. He began to wonder around lostly.

Tony gripped the steering wheel and watched him as he passed the car and rested his head against his hands. The past was coming back to haunt him in a way he hadn't even imagined. Dad had hid more secrets away from him and only now were they beginning to surface at the only potential Stark left?

"You're not losing it, you can't be, but its impossible". he muttered to himself, trying to shake the feeling of alcohol away "It looks too much like him in every way and he knows dad. Arrrgh what's going on Jarvis? Am I finally going mad?"

"Sir, your brain activity is fine, however your blood is a higher toxicity level than normal. Not enough to create any effects on how your mind is perceiving though". came the British voice of his artificial intelligence system Jarvis.

"Thank you so much Jarvis, thats exactly what I wanted to hear". there was a slight sarcastic tone to his voice.

He took a deep breath and looked in the reflection mirror at this ghost of the past. Someone wasn't telling the truth. Something was going on.

"Jarvis, auto-pilot home, but first do me a favour".

Steve kept walking having not one clue where he was going. He didn't even stop when he heard a car slow down its speed. He looked up and saw Tony watching him from his car which was crusing slowly at his pace.

"I've had a thought and you know well I've got a really big place,better than any hotel around here. Might as well hop in".

"That was a bit of a mood swing". Steve replied, giving a slight amused smile.

"It's just drunk Tony, he has a few issues". Tony gave a little smile "Now come on, i'm starting to feel slightly off-colour".


	5. Settlement

The car ride was not at all something Steve was expecting. Gone of the days were the old automobiles he remembered so simple yet could get you to where you needed to go. No, now he was sitting in a sleek silver car that talked. Comfortable leather seats, a dashboard of controls all lit up, a radio with so many complex buttons and knobs that made him make a face. Tony was telling him all about the car, an Audi R8 of sorts and how he had altered it in more ways then one. The voice apparently belonged to a JARVIS, a computer that was actually controlling the car as it cruised along to their destination.

Steve was slightly gripping onto the armrest, edgily looking over at Tony feeling at unease with the fact his hands weren't even holding onto the steering wheel. Even the speed felt too much for him. The winshield in front of them wasn't even really a window anymore. It now had little screens up on it, transparent boxes with moving videos. This guys trust might have all been in a computer driving them home, but Steve felt anxious. Tony was now touching the window, causing the little boxes to disappear and new ones to open. On top of the video watch the music was at a limit Steve would have counted as a little too much for himself. What was this music? Loud, really loud. Was the singer screaming?

"What's this music?". Steve asked, voice risen to compete over the music.

"Linkin Park. On a mixtape of mine. Introducing you to the future old man. What's your taste? Beethoven? No? The Andrew Sisters were from your time right?.

"Don't beat them down". Steve said shooting him a look. "Better than this stuff".

Tony chuckled. "Get used to it dude, its all you'll be hearing. Drums, guitars, bass". he bobbed his head around and swayed drunkingly in dance.

Then again in his state maybe he'd completely trust the computer over this guy driving.

Once they arrived of after what had felt like hours, the old soldier couldn't get out of the car fast enough, almost stumbling over. He blinked as he looked up at the huge building they had parked outside. The building seemed to touch the sky, looming over every building in the whole city. Unusually styled and in his opinion ugly building, scrolled along the side in big lettering was Stark Tower. Whether or not in boasted his ego, Steve had a feeling without the name everyone would still know the owner.

"My pride and joy". The drunk man chuckled. "Ain't she beautiful?"

"Well, you can't miss her".

The comment of disinterest didn't seem to phase Tony and he keenly led Steve into the tower. The lobby was massive, a bit over the top but Steve remained quite and curious. They retched the elevator and both entered. Steve slightly gripped onto one of the rails on the wall. It wasn't as much as a fear of being in an elevator it was more on the fact of how high this building was. How many floors met it have? Surely a bit extreme, even for a man that obviously rolled in money.

"Jarvis, take us to the top". he grinned and looked as the number 70 flashed up on a panel above the door.

"You're kidding? 70 floors? Who would need 70 floors?" Steve asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"Me" Tony grinned and hummed along to the generic elevator music.

The elevator seemed to go at a faster than normal pace, making him slightly feel uneasy, but he refused to show any inkling that he was feeling that. Before he knew it they had retched the floor with a ding as the doors opened. Steve ambled out as fast as he could, while Tony hung back briefly.

"Jarvis, scan the rail he just touched for fingerprints from SHEILD's files. I wanna know exactly who this guy is". he whispered low under his breath.

The A.I didn't reply, but the man knew he had gotten the message. He quickly ushered up to where Steve was standing in awe looking around. The lounge was huge. Couches, tables, a bar, stair that led to the outside landing pad and a massive window that looked over the whole city. Steve walked up to it and blinked in amazement. Everything had changed. This was his life now. Car's running the streets, people rushing to and through like little ants scurrying in the rain. Skyscrapers everywhere, buildings and structures going up. It was all almost too much for him to take in at once. In the distance he heard a fire engine's siren crying.

"Welcome to the future old man". Tony smirked standing beside him. "It may have slightly changed a bit".

"More than you can imagine".

"Anyhoo you want a drink?". Tony yelled, making his way over to the bar looking so proud someone was marvelling at his tower.

"Do you think you should be drinking more?". Steve asked hesitantly, not sure if he ever remembered Howard ever being this eccentric. Then again this was the 21st century. Maybe if he'd still been alive he would have. However he decided against that thought. No this guy was something else.

"This is my calling Mr. Rogers". The man announced, pouring himself a drink. "This isn't anything. I can control this easily. I'm not near enough what I'd class as drunk. This is the 21st century, not 1900's".

Steve rolled his eyes. "I still don't think I want to witness your 'drunk' nor exactly do I think its healthy and humph you could never survive drinking like the 1930's".

The man shrugged and took a sip of his drink and pushed another drink across the bar to Steve. "This is the best seat in the city. Dead center, tallest, most creatively designed, built by yours truly".

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony and sipped the drink, making a slight face at the harsh dry taste. The view was defiantly a view to kill for, but a murder to anyone that could possibly have vertigo. Howard's son defiantly lived in a life of luxury. His son was left most well off. Vaguely from Heaven he'd remembered a few people mentioning Howard had gotten into the weapons industry.

"So you still taking after your fathers legacy?". The soldier asked, leaning against the bar top.

"Peesh no…". He gave a slightly edgy look and shook his head. "Out of that bullshit. I'm a changed man. A peace-loving, clean green, life saving hero".

Steve was about to ask what he meant by 'hero' when Jarvis spoke over him.

"Sir, you have an incoming call from S.H.E.I.L.D".

A loud groan came from the man and he waved his hand in a shooing motion. "We're still ignoring them, I'd rather pretend they aren't there. Nick Fury can get someone else with two eyes to do his work".

"S.H.E.I.L.D? Sounds pretty serious".

"Trust me Mr. Ghost don't get involved with them. Thanks to my dad I'm constantly tied up in their shitstorm". His voice changed to sarcastic mimicking as he made faces. "Oh Tony please do this for us. Oh Tony please go and shoot down a few planes. Oh Tony please fix our helicarrier engine because a plane went into it. HA nope I refuse to be used as a slave, thats someone else's job. I'm a lone ranger. THIS is where I belong and occasionally battling things and after the last event I'm not going there".

Steve finished his drink and crossed his arms, studying the paralytic man. The type of person that wouldn't do a thing for anyone else. And here he was stuck in a room with the guy. If he left now maybe he could track down that woman. He was sure he still had time.

"But anyway I must get you settled in to your headquarters". He smirked. "Or at least show you the basics". He grabbed Steve' cup and put it under the bench and whispered low. "Jarvis, DNA scan this". He still refused to believe this was thee Steve Rogers and in half an hour or less he'd have this persons true identity or at least know vaguely a yes or no. This person wasn't going to pull the wool over his eyes. Slightly handsome or not, possibly a threat.

"Come on I'll show you the rest".


End file.
